


Wisdom

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [662]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Fallen Angels, Gen, Pre-Series, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9209741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Perhaps Original Sin isn't so much the acceptance of forbidden knowledge, but the hubris of thinking that only mankind deserves the knowledge and the power to wield it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 31 December 2016  
> Word Count: 151  
> Prompt: wisdom  
> Summary: Perhaps Original Sin isn't so much the acceptance of forbidden knowledge, but the hubris of thinking that only mankind deserves the knowledge and the power to wield it.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: So yeah, this was supposed to be about Vassago and the hellhounds. Instead, I decided to get a little philosophical, so to speak.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

There is a theory among most of the mortals that because God gave Adam and Eve dominion over the Garden of Eden and all that dwelt within its borders, they prove that mankind is the smartest of all of God's creations. Let's set aside the fact that Eve accepted the forbidden fruit from the Serpent, then coerced Adam into sharing it, thereby banishing them and their descendants from perfection. Each species, each individual _thing_ that God made is perfect and has its place within the whole of the cosmos. There are different parts of God's wisdom and His Plan, each given to different species. If it hadn't been for Original Sin, all would have lived in paradise, coexisting as they were meant to. Perhaps Original Sin isn't so much the acceptance of forbidden knowledge, but the hubris of thinking that only mankind deserves the knowledge and the power to wield it.


End file.
